Escapades in the Perfect Baths
by dracostarringinsmut
Summary: So, I have omitted nearly all plot in preference of smut. DGH. oh, and I know the part about the tape is unrealistic and could be fixed, but I'm probably not going to, I prefer just to write more smut.


So I'm wandering the halls under my invisibility cloak in my satin boxers on a Hogsmead Saturday, headed to the Prefect bathroom to take a bath and spy on some naked women. Anything besides the horrible pussy I've been getting from Pansy lately. Ever since she decided to take 'open house relationships' to a new level, its always sloppy seconds and I'm not sure what she might be carrying now, diseases and crabs, more than likely. I turned her away for the last two nights and had a go in the shower with my right hand instead. I'm thinking about looking into open house relationships myself, because I need some more options, and there are some hot bitches in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

I whisper the new password to the bathroom and step behind the statue, treading very lightly so I may surprise whoever is bathing inside. As I turn the corner, I swear I hear a moan, and I mean a very sexual moan, and I speed up my step. When I see who it is, I stop in my tracks, almost letting the invisibility cloak slip over my head. I can't believe my eyes. Littered towards the bath, I see at least one set of girls clothing, which sets me off… and then I realize it is the vixen Weasley, and I'm very thankful I haven't gotten into any tangles with her brother or the mudblood or boy wonder lately. It will make this process much easier, though I'm wondering about where and who the other girl must be. The bubbles cover most of her form, though her full breasts are floating on the water mostly. I'm wondering what color her nipples are when she tilts her head back and her hair goes all over the surface of the water and I'm at a full erection now, between the view and the moaning. Then I realize what's making her moan when she leans back the bubbles more enough to display her playing with her nipples and someone eating her out from below the water. I watch in wonder as they come out of the water for much needed air and my jaw drops in amazement. I would never believe it was possibly of bloody Granger to be here, making love to Ginny here, in such a public place. I mean, damn. I can see her arm begin to move as she's fingering Ginny, and I peel off the restricting boxers. I can't wait to drown my penis in her wet pussy, and I know she can't wait for it either, even though she doesn't know its coming yet. I sit down, and massage my dick until its as big as it gets, and now I'm ready to loose the invisibility cloak. I stick it in the open locker by the door. I watch as they entangle, kissing madly, and can't wait to join them. They hear me and turn in my direction when I take my first step. I watch them gape, and I know them stop breathing. As I lower myself into the bath, I watch their eyes get round, as they stare at my enlarged member coming towards them. Weasley takes the initiative and silkily says, "How are you doing, Malfoy? We thought everyone was in Hogsmead today, we weren't planning on having any company, but since you're here, you might as well."

And I can't believe my ears or my eyes as she moves towards me and puts those silky lips down my cock. I watch as her head bends and she slides closer and closer to the base, but I can feel the back of her mouth start to close, and her tongue eagerly flicks around it. I'm in heaven, Harry Potter can suck this, oh wait, instead it's the one and only Ginny Weasley, and I have to say, she didn't learn this from Hermione, it had to be Dean Thomas, and I remind myself to thank him later, publicly. Her hands go to cup my balls and I almost forget Granger until Ginny almost strangles and I notice Hermione is fingering her from behind. I relieve Ginny of her duties and watch Hermione do hers. I request the underwater blow job and Hermione obliges, much to my pleasure, and Ginny's, I'm sure. I can tell by the way she's moaning and grabbing me. She's kissing my midsection when I get an idea. I walk around to Granger, where she's mostly in the water, and pull her hips up to meet mine, making her come out of the water. Ginny is fascinated, and lays back to finger herself for us. Hermione laughs, and I slid my fingers into her from behind, and she stops laughing. She's not wet, until I begin to move them back and worth. I decide to try her trick, and I go under the water and nibble on her clitoris. She's so wet, and I'm so hard and ready to slid into her. I ask her if she's ever had eight inches before and she squeaks that she hasn't and that pushes me over the edge.

I place my cock at her entrance, and gyrate back and forth a little bit before penetrating her. She lets out this huge sigh, and I know she hasn't had any dick before from the way I have to push through that small barrier. Next thing I know, she's leaning back into me, encouraging me, and then Ginny moves closer, so she can kiss Hermione. That makes me surge a little, and I push Hermione into Ginny, and Ginny is pinned between the wall and us. Hermione manages to get a hand down into Ginny, and Ginny is busy kissing her and massaging her breasts. I realize that I can't wait to fuck Ginny too, but I have to make Hermione come first. I reach around and touch her clitoris, and with that, she explodes all over, shaking and moaning into Ginny's mouth. I can see how in awe Ginny is of this, and I have to pull out so that Ginny can have some too. I get Hermione to suck her juices off my dick, and then I face Ginny with it. She puts on her brave face and I can tell this will be her first dick too.

I'm throwing a victory dance, thinking about how I'm going to tell Potter I fucked two virgins today: his best friend, and his other best friend's sister.

That's when I fell into her arms and took her maidenhood in the Prefects bathtub. I watched my cock go in and out of her tight walls and wondered why I hadn't done this before. I start to groan and Ginny's breathes come faster and faster. I wonder if she'll pass out if I continue fucking her this way. I wrap her legs around me, and stand up in the bath, deciding I'd love to spread her out on a towel. I do, and continue fucking her brains out. When she tilts her hips, I almost fill her with cum, but instead I back to her entrance, and take her legs up so I'm fucking her in the "V" position I know is the favorite of many. When I slid so deeply into her wet hole, I know exactly why. She starts to moan my name, over and over, and asks Hermione to film this, that she wants to cum and be able to watch it whenever she masturbates. I ask her how frequently that is and she says more than you, and I ask her to prove it, and she tells me she has the three times she did this morning on film and I could have a copy of it. She wiggles her hips at me and kisses me, biting my lower lip and drawing blood, and before I know it I'm spilling into her, over and over, and if I didn't know better, I'd think she was going to break my dick by the force of her orgasm. She's moaning my name into my mouth, and I tell her not to question the Slytherin Sex God, and she laughs and says she's now the Gryffindor Sex Goddess and I better watch out because she's stealing all eligible lovers. I thrust once more and watch her wince, and then realize my lip is bleeding. I lick down to the bottom of her throat and then leave her quite the mark. Hermione is shivering and still filming, so I offer to take over as I pull out of Ginny. I tease Granger and asks if she'd like to take the juices of the God and Goddess, and she dives into Ginny's open thighs and eagerly licks up every drop. I am so glad that Ginny likes this, and do a close-up while I kiss Ginny again.

I take my copy of the films and get ready to leave, washing briefly, and I turn to the girls and ask, "Same time next week?" I receive two eager sets of eyes upon my retreating form and know that this was the best escapade in the Perfect bathroom that I've ever had, and hopefully it's the beginning of a wonderful tradition.


End file.
